Call Monica
by Crevan
Summary: Scully finds out she's pregnant again, almost 3yrs after having william. What will they do?R&R! Rated K for now. Not sure if i'm coninuing this story or leaving as a one shot thing. If enough people ask I might write more!
1. Chapter 1

**Call Monica**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing them.**

Scully sat on the floor of the motel washroom. She didn't even recall where they were.

She sat looking at the test in her hands.

How could this be possible? How could this happen again? Once was a sheer miracle but a second time? Is god playing some sick joke on us now?

"Scully? You okay in there?" Mulder called out from the other side of the door. When he got no answer he tried the door. Finding it open, he walked in carefully.

"Scully, you okay? What's going on?" Mulder asked looking at her sitting on the floor staring at something in her hands.

"Yeah, fine. Just fine." Scully said quietly, not even looking up at him.

Mulder sits down beside her and looks at what she's holding, and is surprised.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mulder asked already knowing the answer. Already knowing what's troubling her but he didn't want to believe the spirits. He wanted to try and have an easy life, now that they are away from The X-Files.

"Yes." Scully replied, not going into detail about the results.

"Well?" Mulder questioned.

"Pink or blue this time around?" Scully asked handing him the test.

Mulder looks down at the test and sees a strong positive. He just stares at it for a few minutes. Damning the spirits, the heavens, anyone who was responsible. More so himself and their hungry lust.

"What do you want to do?" Mulder asks, throwing the test out and looking at Scully in the eyes.

"What do you mean, what are we going to do! Of course we're having this baby! How could we not, you know we already love it." Scully said placing Mulder's hand on her lower belly.

"Do you think?" Mulder asks cryptically

"No, I think William was...unique. A one time deal." Scully said looking a little sad.

"So you don't think this baby will be like him? That THEY won't be in search of us now?" Mulder asks.

"No, but then again I'm not the expert on those things. You seem to be in connection with all things paranormal lately." Scully said with a sly grin at Mulder.

"Haven't heard anything yet. I think Gibson would have called us if we were in any trouble" Mulder said trying to believe what he said.

"Yeah" Scully said non-nonchalantly trying to believe it all too.

They both sat on the floor for close to an hour. Then Scully sighed and looked at Mulder then the floor.

"I wonder..."Scully said but was then interrupted by Mulder.

"Me too..." Mulder said looking at Scully.

"His birthday is next week. He'll be three." Scully said non-nonchalantly

"has it really been that long?" Mulder asked in amazement and looking sad.

Scully just nodded and handed him an envelope.

"I got that last week in the mail" Scully said, urging him to open it.

Mulder opened it and saw colour photos of a beautiful two year old, playing carefree in the grass, on a swing, chasing a frog, and playing with a toy truck.

Mulder gently touched the photos and tried not to let himself cry.

"He's so beautiful" Mulder said softly.

"He's starting to look like you more each year" Scully said sadly but smiling.

"Have you been getting these often?" Mulder asked.

"No, this was the only time. I guess they felt like they had to or something. They sent a letter too, I ripped it up though." Scully said sadly.

"Why?" Mulder asked.

"They say he calls out for me at night. That he can't fall asleep without the teddy bear that i sent him with." Scully said on the verge of tears.

They sit there on the floor just hugging each other, they cried quietly to themselves and to each other. Over the child they would never hold or comfort. Would never see grow into a handsome man they knew he would be. They cried over the whole situation at hand.

"So, what should we do?" Mulder asked, wiping the tears from Scully's face and cheeks.

Scully calmly cleaned herself up as good as she could and looked at Mulder in his soulful hazel eyes.

"Call Monica" Scully said then smiled.

Mulder smiled and went to get his cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2: Monica's POV

**Call Monica**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing them.**

**Author's Note: Sorry this is so short but I'm sick and haven't been writing much. Next chapter will be longer :)**

**Thank you ** ameslynn **for pointing out my error with the whales lol So I corrected the error. :)**

**Part 2: Monica's POV**

Monica awoke with a start as she heard the phone shrill loudly in the silent night of the apartment.

"Hello?" Monica said in a soft tired voice as she picked up the phone still laying on the bed.

"Monica" the person on the other end simply said.

Monica stood up like a lightining bolt just hit her, in the process waking up her bed mate.

"huh? Wha? Mon, wha's?" John asked dazed and confused and still half asleep.

"Shhh!" Monica waved him off to be quiet and he did so just watching her.

"Monica, we have a situation." Mulder said cryptically into the phone.

"How big of one?" Monica asked equally cryptic.

"We need you to visit us soon" Mulder said not answering her question.

"I can be there tomorrow" Monica stated.

"No, not that soon." Mulder said nervously.

"When?" Monica asked.

"In a few months. She wanted me to remind you of the Whales." Mulder said partially confused.

Monica stood there, rooted to the spot with a worried and shocked expression on her face.

"Mon?" John asked worried.

"Monica? You still there?" Mulder asked worried.

"Ya. Ya. I'm...here. We'll need to talk soon. I assume you'll need...help"Monica asks.

"Yes. I'll call you again." Mulder says and hangs up.

Monica hangs up the phone and goes to lay down to sleep again, the whole call taking no longer than 5 minutes.

"Well?" John asks curiously.

"Dana's having a baby" Monica says and goes back to sleep.

John smiles and rolls over towards Monica, in the dim light you see a slight shimmer of metal coming from John's neck.

"Really?" John says with a creepy grin.

"Mmhmm" Monica says in her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: John's Truth

**Call Monica**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.**

**AN: This one is going to be short too, it's just a little John Dogget POV/ The Truth Flashback, but my next one, which I am also currently writing, will be longer.**

**Chapter 3: John's Truth**

_Two years ago..._

_John Dogget and Monica Reyes drive away from the Myan quarry in Knowle Rohror's SUV in a hurry. It's not until they get a few miles down the road when they notice that Mulder and Scully aren't following them._

"_What the hell?!" John shouts and hits the wheel fustrated._

"_They know what they're doing John, Mulder will make sure they're safe." Monica says in a reassuring voice._

"_What the hell were they thinking going up there!?" John said angrily, not really wanting an answer but to just get his anger out._

"_I dunno John, but if they were there it was for a reason, a damn good one." Monica says shaking her head in disbelief, partially trying to believe what she was saying._

_John looks at her and sighs, and looks like he wants to believe what she says too._

"_I'll drop you off at your place, go stay with Gibson, make sure he's okay. I have to get rid of this car, I'll come by afterwards." John says and heads towards the city and to Monica's loft._

_After driving for a good couple hours to get back to D.C. And they both look dead tired and worn out and filthy dirty. They finally reach Monica's apartment, and John Dogget comes to a stop to let monica out._

"_Try and get a couple hours rest. I'll be back later tonight." John said looking over at Monica._

"_Be careful" Monica said looking very worried at him and touches his hand that is currently on the gear shift softly, then with a tight grasp._

"_Don't worry, I grabbed some of the rock just in case" John says and winks at Monica and rubs and pats her hand gently._

_Monica sadly nods her head and gets out, she goes to shut the door but stops herself and looks back in at John._

"_I..." Monica tries to say something but is cut off by John._

"_I know Mon." John says with a sad southern smile, and a nod gesture for her to get inside of her loft. _

_Monica sighs and nods and slams the door shut. She runs up to her apartment and locks up her door and rushes over to her window. She watches John back out of the parking spot and drive off to whareabouts unknown._

"_I have a bad feeling" Gibson says from the shadows of Monica's loft._

"_Me too" Monica agrees looking sadly out the window._

_John drives off from Monica's place not knowing what he's going to do. He drove for an hour around the city and came to an abandoned parking lot. He pulled in and parked it._

"_Fuck...!!" John yelled and slammed his fist into the stearing wheel._

_John Leaned back against the headrest. He was so tired, he needed to get back to Monica and Gibson and get some sleep._

_Just as he was removing his seatbelt, his world went black with a nauseating smell of chemicals. John slumped over the stearing wheel with a thud._

_The two men watching this came running over quickly and moved John to the back and they jumped into the front seats and drove off._

_The next morning Monica was beyond worried and on the verge of a nervous breakdown when she heard a familiar knock at her door. She opened it to find John standing there looking the same as last night._

"_John!" monica said in relief as she huged him._

"_Sorry, I just ran into a little problem but I'm fine" John said hugging Monica back._

"_We were worried..." Monica said in an angry tone. "I was worried.." she continued in a voice ladden with tears._

"_Its okay. I'm okay." John said holding Monica's face and wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead._

_John Dogget smiled a creepy smile as he hugged Monica, his metal neck piece glistening secretly in the night._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
